Sherlock to Sherlock
by Lena.Vivien
Summary: Londyn zmienia się z roku na rok, a dziwaczne pomysły Sherlocka nigdy nie przestają zadziwiać jego współlokatora – w końcu Sherlock to Sherlock, i to nigdy się nie zmieni.


Doktor John Hamish Watson nauczył się dziś dwóch rzeczy – że Sherlock jest niezwykle zwinny i doskonale radzi sobie ze skakaniem po dachach oraz, że jemu najzwyczajniej tej zwinności brak. Miał dużo szczęścia, lądując w kontenerze ze śmieciami. Gdyby upadł kilka centymetrów dalej, skończyłoby się tylko na sińcach. Niestety – te kilka centymetrów wystarczyło, aby uderzył z całą siłą swoją prawą nogą w róg kontenera, tym samym fundując sobie pęknięcie kości piszczelowej i gipsowy bucik sięgający powyżej kolana.

John wychodził ze szpitala, kulejąc w stronę postoju taksówek, gdy telefon w jego kieszeni oznajmił mu, iż ma nową wiadomość. Nie bez trudu wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza przeklęte urządzenie i spojrzał zaskoczony na wyświetlacz komórki.

"Wiedziałeś, że ofiara była kochankiem naszego klienta? SH"

Watson zamrugał kilkukrotnie, gapiąc się na telefon.

"Mam pękniętą kość piszczelową i nogę w gipsie, gdyby cię to interesowało. John" –odpisał i skierował się do najbliższej taksówki. Nie zatrzymał się słysząc, iż dostał kolejną wiadomość. Dopiero gdy rozsiadł się na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu – na tyle wygodnie, na ile pozwalał mu gips – odczytał:

"Jeśli chodzi ci o twoją prawą nogę, to myślałem, że będzie złamana. SH

PS Byłbyś tak miły i odebrał dla mnie paczkę od Molly"

Watson westchnął. Nie, żeby czegoś takiego nie spodziewał się po Sherlocku. Podał nowy adres taksówkarzowi i ruszył w drogę – pewnie po kolejne szczątki, które będą zaśmiecać ich lodówkę.

Gdy tylko dokuśtykał do drzwi i uchylił je, usłyszał głos Sherlocka dochodzący z ich salonu.

– Schowaj pudełko do lodówki.

John westchnął. Przynajmniej choć raz, szczątki niejadalne znajdą się w wyznaczonej do tego strefie. Gdy tylko odłożył przeźroczyste pudełko zawierające ludzką wątrobę i kilka płatów mózgu na najniższą półkę, oparł swoje kule o stół i ściągnął płaszcz, po czym z okryciem na ramieniu dotarł do salonu.

Sherlock wciąż miał na sobie ciuchy, w których śledzili podejrzanego przed kilkoma godzinami i wertował kolejną stronę internetową. John pochylił się, aby zerknąć na ekran laptopa i zdziwił się nieco.

– Klub gejowski? Czyżbym o czymś nie wiedział?

– Co? A nie... Widzisz, gdy mówiłem ci o mojej orientacji nie kłamałem, po prostu do dziś nie brałem pod uwagę tej opcji.

John, słuchając Sherlocka, przykuśtykał przez salon do swego fotela.

– Nie brałeś... a co sprawiło, że nagle wziąłeś?

– Nasz klient... był bardzo entuzjastyczny, gdy witał się ze swym kochankiem...

– I chcesz powiedzieć, że na tej podstawie pomyślałeś, że i ty mógłbyś... Sherlock, to dość niezwykłą teoria, nawet jak na ciebie.

– Póki nie zostanie wykluczona, wciąż należy brać ją pod uwagę, nieważne jak szalona się wydaje.

John postanowił na razie nie przeszkadzać Sherlockowi w jego poszukiwaniach i zajrzał do wieczornej gazety – czuł, że uziemienie nie musi być najgorszą rzeczą, jaka go czeka w najbliższych dniach.

Efekt pierwszej próby John obserwował już następnego ranka. Prawe oko detektywa było podpuchnięte i sine, a odpowiedź Sherlocka sprawiła, że John miał ochotę płakać ze śmiechu.

– Miał chłopaka.

– Wiesz, o takie rzeczy się pyta, zanim zaczyna się flirt.

Sherlock oczywiście nie wiedział

Niecały tydzień później, gdy John kończył redagować nowy wpis na bloga, Sherlock wrócił ze swojej drugiej próby, tym razem był dość porządnie posiniaczony. Na jednym sierpowym się nie skończyło.

– Kolejny chłopak?

– Tym razem różnica zdań. Miał ochotę na seks bez czułości i zobowiązań, zamiast tego dostał noc na ostrym dyżurze.

John westchnął. Wiedział, że sherlockowa elokwencja wiąże się z arogancją, a ta musiała doprowadzić prędzej czy później do rękoczynów. Dlaczego nie mógł eksperymentować z kobietami, one by go przynajmniej nie zabiły…?

– Może odpuścisz, Sherlock. Widać, że to ci nie służy.

Holmes spojrzał na Johna jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu – muszę potwierdzić lub obalić teorię, wciąż mam za mało danych.

– Więc na przyszłość, dokonuj lepszej analizy swoich potencjalnych obiektów badań. Jakbyś nie zauważył, jestem teraz uziemiony i nie za bardzo mogę ci pomóc, jeśli jakiś osiłek rozpłata cię na pół.

Trzecia próba Sherlocka była ostatnią, a zarazem najbardziej pamiętną dla mieszkańców Baker Street. Miała ona miejsce jakiś tydzień później, gdy do ich mieszkania przybył Inspektor Lestrade. John jego pojawienie przyjął z otwartymi ramionami, niestety Sherlock miał nieco inne zdanie o tej sytuacji.

– Wróć innym razem Lestrade, jestem zajęty.

John westchnął ciężko i opowiedział Inspektorowi, jakim wariactwem tym razem zajmuje się jego współlokator..

– Sherlock, możesz wrócić do poszukiwań swojej orientacji później. Tak się składa, że w tej chwili ten wariat może mordować kolejną osobę, potrzebujemy cię!

– A ja, inspektorze, muszę się dowiedzieć czy jestem gejem. Jeśli teraz to odłożę, to gdy przyjdzie następna sprawa, znów zrobię to samo i nigdy nie rozwiążę tej...

- SHERLOCK!

Zarówno Inspektor jak i Holmes spojrzeli w kierunku siedzącego w swoim fotelu Johna. Ten gestem dłoni nakazał swojemu współlokatorowi podejść. Nie patrzał w jego kierunku, przygotowując całą swą odwagę, jaką nabył w trakcie wojny w Afganistanie. Gdy Sherlock podszedł do niego na wyciągnięcie ręki, John wziął głęboki oddech – jak coś pójdzie nie tak, to jutro i tak ściągają mi gips, najwyżej się wyprowadzę – pomyślał, przyciągając Sherlocka bliżej siebie i całując go w usta. Lekko oniemiał gdy poczuł, że mężczyzna nieporadnie oddaje jego pocałunek – spodziewał się raczej że odepchnie go z obrzydzeniem i cała farsa z jego urojoną orientacją się skończy. Dopiero chrząknięcie inspektora sprawiło, że Sherlock odsunął się od Johna na stosowną odległość. Doktor Watson spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na twarz swojego towarzysza. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział, aby Holmes miał czerwone policzki, lekko opuchnięte wargi, a jego oddech lekko przyśpieszył, lecz to jednak jego słowa były największym zaskoczeniem dla przebywających w pokoju mężczyzn.

- Czy... wszystkie pocałunki są tak... obezwładniające, John?

– Te namiętne raczej tak...

– I zawsze towarzyszy im to dziwne uczucie... w podbrzuszu...

– Jeśli masz na myśli podniecenie, to tak.

Sherlock zamrugał kilka razy i zrobił pięć kółek wokół salonu, wyraźnie skonsternowany. Gdy przeszedł po raz szósty koło Lestrade'a, ten dosłyszał, jak detektyw-konsultant szepcze do siebie: "... to zanadto spowalnia umysł... " Chwilę później Sherlock zatrzymał się przy stojaku na płaszcze. Wyglądał, jakby znów wrócił do siebie i wyszedł z tego dziwnego letargu.

– Na co czekasz, Lestrade, sprawa czeka – powiedział zakładając swój płaszcz i wybiegając za drzwi.

Inspektor spojrzał na Johna niepewnie – John, ty...on...

W tym samym momencie usłyszeli, jak na komórkę Johna przychodzi nowa wiadomość. Doktor odczytał ją i podał telefon Inspektorowi.

"Uznajmy, że dla dobra mojego zdrowia psychicznego i twojego heteroseksualizmu nadal jestem aseksualny. SH

PS Powiedz Lestrade'owi, aby nie rozdziawiał swojej gęby i zszedł na dół"

John uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem i mimo wszystko, postanowił nie usuwać tej wiadomości z komórki. W końcu Sherlock to Sherlock, i to nigdy się nie zmieni.


End file.
